DESCRIPTION S.S. Papadopoulos and Associates, Inc. (SSP and A), in cooperation with Montana State University Center for Biofilm Engineering (CBE), proposes to demonstrate the feasibility of removing and controlling microbial contamination in Dental unit water lines by electrolysis. SSP and A proposes to develop an electrolytic cell and control system which could serve either as a standalone product or as a subsystem of a Dental operatory for disinfecting Dental unit water lines. . The electrolytic system will offer these advantages: The electrolyzed water will be bactericidal. . The electrolyzed water will not be toxic or irritating to humans. . The electrolyzed water will detach biofilms from Dental unit water lines and prevent them from recurring. . The electrolyzed water will not damage the internal components of the operatory. The electrolytic system will be inexpensive, robust, reliable, and easy to use. . The electrolytic system will not require attention from the Dental staff except during monthly maintenance. The electrolytic system will operate in continuous mode; it will not require labor or system shutdown for batch cleaning. . The electrolytic system will operate successfully in remote field conditions and other non-traditional settings. . The water reaching the patient will meet the American Dental Associations goal of 200 or fewer colony-forming units per milliliter. SSP and A will design an electrolytic system, which continuously treats all the water coming into the Dental unit. It will generate oxygen and hydrogen in solution and other active oxidants from the minerals naturally present in the municipal water supply. It will not require a periodic flush. This approach will enable minimization of the cost, the size, and the maintenance requirements of the system, while maximizing simplicity, reliability, and ease of use. The system will remove biofilms from infected tubing and then keep the tubes disinfected continuously with virtually no attention from the Dental staff other than monthly maintenance. The electrolytic cell will provide an ideal technological, economic, and practical solution to the problem of microbial contamination of Dental unit water lines. It will enable Dentists to provide water, which meets drinking water standards. It will protect patients and Dentists from potential adverse health effects of microbial contamination.